Steve Cole Books Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Steve Cole's books and creations that To talk about the wikia, the books or more, please visit Our Forum or the main page's discussion page (See link in the top right corner). Thanks. since July 2008 To users: Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : To Wiki Contributors (IP Adress): Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. * Baronia * Arx * Don Leo * Blink * Tonka * Splatt * Croco-Bears * Splatt * Teggs * General Loki * King Albu * Captain Griffen * Dasta * Planet Sixty Please Create These Pages And Help Make Steve Cole Books Wiki A Better Place. *Monsters *Cargo Ship *Brigadier Skunch *Shuttle Beta *space-scopes *MAMMA *DSS Supply Fleet *C. rexes *astro-knights *Henry *Coach Poons *Tri Minor *Bim *Lim *Ponko *Teggs' parents *Dryptosaurus Ships *Egyptus *Pirate Ship *Pterodactyl *Shuttle Delta *Super-Spade *Six-Star Dung *dino-tanks *Boss Byron *Last-Chance-But-One Saloon *DSS Lizard Queen *Zeta Three *Time-Water *Super-Armour *The Sheriff *Jim-Bob *The Castle *Professor Hydra's remote-control *Dung Magnet *Wim *Dim *Battalasks' battle area *Battalasks' brain-tool *Battalasks Ships *Sphinx II *Monster Costumes *Crabs *Burglar Alarm P.S Once you have created one of the requested articles, please replace the link with another wanted article. Thanks! P.P.S If you found other wanted articles, please add it to the bottom. Thanks! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Please Also Check Out Our "Stubs" Pages And See If You Can Add Any More Information. Thanks In Advance, From Starters Slitheen. Plus To Nominate An Image Or Quote To Be Featured On The Front Page Go To Nominations Central! If you want to get involved with the wiki, visit this wiki's discussion page. A really cool image of this T-Rex, Braxus graces your IotM viewing screens. It's a GLORIOUS moment. Savor it. Go on, savor the moment. Ooooh, savory. "Dino-riffic!" - Ick, Wick, and Honko, Christmas Crisis Prince Poota is the AoTM for October, for the second time! Check back on its write up last time on the Nominations Central page. it's still as awesome as it was back then. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Core Pages